Something To Read 13: The Walker
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic This month's Something To Read is one that's a very specific subject, yet can be used in several different forms depending on the context or the ideas used. This one has to deal with the concept of a walker. The particular concept or context this Something To Read is dealing with would be a person walking, or a jogger. You could have a nice character bonding moment in which two characters have a nice chat over a long walk on a hiking trail (or any other pathway, for that matter). Or, maybe they have a rather unpleasant talk and it shows how and why these characters seem to dislike each other, or perhaps why they're even taking the time to talk a way with one another in the first place. Maybe it's a character lost in their thoughts as they walk about and explore an old abandoned site or town. Maybe it's someone going on a peaceful nature walk before the major plot point happens. Maybe the walk itself is the start of something that's going to happen in the plot, such as if a character came across a cave full or strange artifacts or gemstones when hiking in the mountains. I'm sure there's many more possibilities and to what could be done, depending on what kind of ideas you were to come up with. If you want some different ideas... Maybe this walker person is actually someone very mysterious who's been spotted in the neighborhood. Maybe they cover their identities with masks or other clothing pieces. Maybe it's just that no one knows them or where they came from. Maybe this walker strangely only appears at certain times of day, a certain day of the week, when certain weather conditions are right, or when the moon is in a certain phase. Maybe this mysterious walker has been spotted in the area at the time of certain crimes. Or, perhaps they appear just long enough to help resolve crimes or conflicts before walking away and vanishing once people lose track of them. Does anything here spark an idea? As always the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you wanted to. Feel free to ask questions if you need to, though make sure to stay within the community rules with your questions and written stories. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below if you'd like. Something To Read 1: House and Mist Something To Read 2: Inner Voice Something To Read 3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read 4: Steam Pipes Something To Read 5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads Something To Read 7: Holidays and Celebrations Something To Read 8: Snow Day Something To Read 9: Relationships Something To Read 10: Digital Something To Read 11: Jokes and Pranks Something To Read 12: The Carnival Category:Something To Read